Star Breaker Guild
Star Breaker Guild(スターブレーカーギルド'') is an Independent Guild headed by the infamous Lord, of Mana Kageki Zalenkaton the Current Grand Guild Master. It considers itself an Independent Guild and This Guild of Mages joined by fate are diffreant Independent, Dark or Legal mages who seek Peace or An Chance for freedom from the ideas of good and evil. they also hold the infamous Black angels brothers Yusuke and Yamashita Kenpachi work for the guild the guild itself fully legal guild yet it isn't a dark guild. it's main idea was to destroy the guilds that will lead this world into ruin, well restoring the world back to it's glory from before the rise of Zeref, along with there unknown Master only going by the name "Kai" they strike down dark mages or legal mages that threaten the sake of the world. The Guild itself has many places for people including healers, Battle mages, Warriors than there is the Karyuudo Group which is the type of Star Breaker guild men who work behind the face that is shown getting orders by Kageki Zalenkaton, Secend in command Yamashita Kenpachi. It was explained later that this guild was formed during the Era when the Jellal was trying to use the Tower of Heaven, the guild itself haven't made actions until after the battle with Grimore heart. Location and How Strong It's main base, is a former grand city of a kingdom from old times, bulit inside a giant mountian, inside of it is five diffrent layers in the city of between defences that was restored and places where people live. Inside the main hall of it at the main chamber is a giant magical crystal, that when the magical energy is focused it would blast into a single blast that, takes over 10 magic seals to trigger and 35 mins of cooling down time, it known as the Raganork Cannon. Infact it's so power, use this caa massive area effect and takes alot of magical energy like etherion as well as very power and deadly but no due to the fact that only during a single attack it slips off into an area effect if an army attacks which than would only effect up to 15 feet of bombardment around the area, it takes over 7 guild members including The Grand Guild Master's Black Soulstone, to activate which is always carried on him at all times. Strength The Strength of the guild is Extremely strong to the point that it's dangerous enough that the, it has the goverment looking at them thinking they are a Threat. Aside from it some of them are mages who are more "Rippers" of a mage than normal but most are more chilled, only the hardcore S-Ranks are the Unspeakably Dangerous the Immortal one Narashi Akuji or the Brothers Yusuke and Yamashita the fire-make sword wizard and snow dragon slayer, however once the guild master appears when in battle is almost undefeatable. The Last member of Star-breaker is More powerful than even the guild master himself, however he is totally unstable almost has a nerve break down or destroys anything in his path hence why he was sealed when the black orb was removed from it's resting place the seal on him was lifted. The name of the sealed mage, is the "Bloodthirsters" Fuyu Ketsueki, in the group he was sealed away mainly out of his own request due to the fact his power was deemed too much for mortals to handles. Members of the Guild Alot of the members are just diffreant mages the ones under are with them, to date there is only known to be 1 dragon slayer to date who is with this group yet there master "Kai" is still a Unknown only appears in a shadowly golden armor of a figure would speak to them from the top of a stairs staring down towards them with bright reds. Which he as the "Grand" Master of the guild due to the fact he was the first one to bring this guild to life with his plans to take over, or protect the world. 12739_1_other_wallpapers_fantasy.jpg|The Raganork Cannon when activated. Waterfallfortressandthepoolofrememberance.jpg|The Area of Mana Fortress_-_Waterfall_temple.jpg|The Hidden Guild Hall Side Gate. Category:Guild Category:Dark Guilds Category:Dark Unorthodox Guild Category:Factions